Field
The present disclosure generally relates to power amplifiers.
Description of the Related Art
Some multiband power amplification system use a common RF gain path which is then switched (via a band switch) into one of a number of multiple filter networks or split (via a passive splitter) into a plurality of filter networks to support the various target frequency bands. The band switch is often implemented using SOI (silicon-on-insulator) or PHEMT (psuedomorphic high-electron-mobility transistor) technology which requires an additional semiconductor die to support the function, adding size and cost to the system. The passive splitter is often implemented using passive lumped or distributed components, also adding size and cost to the system. The band switch or passive splitter also introduces loss into the system that degrades efficiency and requires increased current drain in the power amplification system.